The 13 Necklaces
by Raven and Chelsea
Summary: 13 necklaces were created long ago, each with there own power, and Voldemort wants them. Harry happens to have the one that Voldemort wants the most. *BEWARE: OC!!* *h/oc*
1. Prologue

_A/N: Yay! A new HP story by Raven and Chelsea!! What fun! Okay, anyway, this one is a LOT better than The Lords of the Elements, and when you read this prologue, you might think that it has nothing whatsoever to do with Harry Potter. Well, it does, savvy? All righty then. Now, here's the prologue of the 13 Necklaces, by Raven and Chelsea_

_~*Luv from Raven*~_

**Prologue**

****

Most fairytales start with 'once upon a time,' but this is no ordinary fairy tale, so 'once upon a time' doesn't seem very fitting.

This fairytale began with a man named Vadin. Vadin lived in an ancient kingdom so old that nobody remembers its true name, so they just call it the Land of the Gems. Vadin was born into a family that was very rich and his family's status was just below royalty. They were also the most frequent guests to the palace.

Vadin might have been rich, but the thing he most enjoyed was making things with his hands, whether they be swords or jewelry; he was also a perfectionist, so if anything was less than perfect, he destroyed it.

One day on a visit to the palace, Vadin saw the king's daughter, Wyanet, and fell instantly in love with her. To win her heart, Vadin made twelve necklaces for her, each with its own special power.

Princess Wyanet was pleased with the necklaces, but as she used the necklaces, the evil stirred within her, and she demanded a thirteenth necklace of Vadin. A necklace with the power to control the Underworld. 

Vadin, knowing what the Princess could do to him if he refused to make the necklace, reluctantly agreed.

When the necklace was finished, Wyanet took it into her bedchamber. With all the other necklaces at her feet and only a flickering candle for light, Wyanet began the incantation that would change the Land of the Gems forever.

The next morning, Vadin was found dead in his bedroom. And every necklace except the thirteenth, was gone from Wyanet's chamber. 

Nobody knew that it was Wyanet who killed Vadin, not even her father. Nobody knew why either. It was common knowledge that Vadin had loved Wyanet, so why would she kill him? He was, after all, a very handsome man. Wyanet was the only one who knew, and she delighted in not telling.

Soon after Vadin's death, Wyanet tried to use the thirteenth necklace again, but, to her horror, it didn't work. She soon figured out that Vadin had cast an irreversible spell on the last of his creations so that it would be powerless if she didn't have the other twelve treasures in her possession. In a fit of rage, Wyanet threw the necklace out her window, and it landed in a little cottage owned by a small family by the name of Potter.

The Potters kept the necklace as though it were a sacred object, though they knew nothing of its power. The necklace was passed down through many generations of Potters, as were the other stolen twelve through different families.

Which brings us to the modern fairy tale…

_A/N: I hope everybody who read this was smart enough to figure out who the Potters' descendant is, lol ~_*._

_I have a special message for all y'all. If you review for this story, as a reward for tiring your fingers out by typing a nice, long review, you will receive…..the next chapter! But wait, there's more! You will also receive a nice and large Vanilla Coke! If you don't like Vanilla Coke, well too bad! That's all we got!!!_

_Okay, so you  won't_ _get a Vanilla Coke, but hey, it's worth a shot!!! Just go down and click the button that says "GO" and we'll all be one nice big, happy family. Hehe._

_~*Luv from Raven*~_


	2. The Necklace

_A/N: I only have two things to say before I start typing chapter one *GASP!* so here they are!_

_Dslguy14 – thanx for the constructive criticism.__ Me an' Chels did write a LotR story (which REALLY needs to be posted…*hint hint, Chelsea!*) but it turned out…well, let's just say, wacky. It started as a serious and romantic story (blech) and turned out into all out madness, thanks mostly to Chelsea and our friend Adele lol. And your comment about introducing new characters? Well, there are…wait, lemme count *pauses to count on finger* TWO new characters in this very short chapter that was written by Chelsea (grumbles for the shortness) and there are definitely more to come and there is a guarantee about the twists in the plot…hehehe…._

_Oh, and sorry about the coke. ^_^_

_Chelsea – I was never done with chapter one, ur the one who wrote it, smart one!!! _

**Chapter One: The Necklace**

By: Chelsea

The Dursley house at number 4, Privet Drive was deathly silent as Harry Potter crept down the stairs towards the kitchen. As he skipped over the creaky stair at the bottom, he rubbed his lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. It was still stinging from the nightmare he had been having earlier.

Nightmares were nothing to Harry, in fact, they seemed almost a part of everyday life now. It was the recurring ones that worried him. For few weeks after school, there were the ones about Sirius. He hated those ones. But those ones stopped a few weeks ago. Now, he was having a new one. One that seemingly had nothing to do with Harry. And this one had been going on every night for two weeks.

Harry made his way to the refrigerator, taking his fingers off the prickling scar. He opened the fridge, quickly flicking off the light with his other hand. He took a container of strawberries and a pitcher of water and sat down to eat at the wooden table a few feet away.

"There's nothing like cold water and strawberries on a summer's night," he muttered and he bit down into a particularly plump strawberry.

As he sat eating, he reflected in the nightmare as he had done so many other nights before.

It took place in an old kingdom which he did not recognize (A/N: Chels, how could he? I mean, has he _been_ to an old kingdom lately? Sorry, everybody. It's just me being technical), yet it felt all too familiar (A/N: I'm not gonna say a word.) Though the details were fuzzy, he remembered this: It was a story of a beautiful princess, who was loved by a wealthy man, but, for some strange reason, the Princess killed the man who truly loved her, and Harry always woke up with a severe headache after dreaming this odd dream. 

"It sounds like something out of a whacked-out fairy tale, that's what it sounds like," Harry murmured to himself sarcastically. He put his head in his hands and groaned softly, then felt a rush of air by his neck and then something cold – so cold that it made him jump – touch his arm. He looked down and found something dangling from his neck he was sure hadn't been there just a second before. (A/N: Okay, this is my last one in this chapter, but this is important. They way Chels first wrote this had me all confused. Now I'm not gonna give anything way yet, till the end of the chapter when you know what hit Harry's arm and everything, but the way she wrote it, even a genius couldn't figure out what it was. No 'fense, Chels. Hehe.)

~*~

Kaida Chang tossed in her bed, knowing she wasn't going to go back to sleep anyway. But apparently tossing and turning for five minutes gave her pleasure (A/N: What kind of a person gets pleasure from tossing and turning? Sorry, last one! Continue, please [and that was an order, not a request!!!].), because that's exactly what she did.

Finally, she sat up, rubbed her eyes, put her thin, wire-rimmed glasses on, and looked around her room.

The room she shared with her cousin Cho was messy (nothing new there) but _sort of _organized (A/N: Ahh, sounds like my room! Dang it, I did it again!)

Cho's steady breathing above Kaida told her that she was sleeping soundly in her bed. Kaida quietly got out of bed and silently crept over to the floor and past the dresser, when something caught her eye. A thin silver chain, and dangling from it, a golden orb, surrounded by this bronze rings was hanging in mid air above the dresser.

Kaida picked up the necklace and a surge of power spread from her fingertips throughout her body.

"Whoa," she muttered as she clasped the necklace and started out the door.

~*~

Mercedes Lupin woke up with a sweat dripping down her face. After a few deep breaths, she realized that it was only the nightmare again. The nightmare she'd been having for two weeks. The black-haired beauty sighed and pushed a curl behind one ear. Out of instinct, she brought a hand to her heart, and, with a jolt, noticed a necklace. A necklace that _hadn't _been there when she had went to sleep last night.

She looked down at the necklace. It was a blood-red orb – a perfect circle, and surrounding it were various bronze (bronze, not BRASS, Chelsea!!!) rings. It was beautiful, yet terrifying in the same way. And Mercedes when soon find out why.

~*~

Harry looked down at the black sphere dangling from the silver chain around his neck. The necklace was very girly-looking, but it was pretty cool because of the thin bronze rings circling the ball. He unclasped it from his neck (with some technical difficulty), put the water and strawberries away, and then snuck back upstairs to his bedroom, pondering about the mysterious necklace.

Where had it come from and why him? He had no doubt that it was a magical act, and not one of a muggle. But who would give him a necklace that looked as if it belonged to a girl? Harry's thoughts wafted around the inexplicable piece of jewelry as he drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: Sorry for all the interruptions, I just couldn't help myself!!! And, up there when it said "He had no doubt, etc," I was soooo tempted to put "lol, that's a band!" but I didn't, thank goodness._

_Now, about my second interruption.__ You all now know that what hit Harry's arm was the necklace; you were supposed to figure it out when you first read the thing. But I, being the dumb ass that I am, could  not figure it out! Chels was spendin' the night at my house, and she had just written that section, and I couldn't figure what the thing was. At breakfast (which was, like, an hour later), I asked her again and she said "Look at the title of that chapter, Raven!" And I was like, "That doesn't help!" But, after a few more tries to get the answer, she still said that and I figured out that the necklace hit Harry's arm. Oh my GOD, did I feel stupid. Now, I don't want my readers to feel that way (if you do, well that's not really my problem, its Chelsea's, so go complain to her), in fact, I want them to laugh_ at my stupidity and thank the Lord that they aren't as dumb as me. __

_Oh, and one more thing. If you review _now,_ you just might get that Vanilla Coke I promised last chapter._

_Okay, so I lied, but review anyway!!!!!_


	3. Letters

Chapter Two: Letters

**Raven

_Authors Notes: Hehe, Chelsea here, sorry Raven interrupted so much in the last chapter, and it wasn't my fault the last chapter was short, I couldn't think of what to write!  OK, maybe that is my fault but that's not really the point.  It's more of a blunt edge (lol Raven…).  So anyway, here's Chapter Two, and if you're a dumb ass like Raven (sry buddy, I had to say that) you'll realise that it has to do with letters.  No, not the kind that you're reading, the kind you send to people._

_Ciao!_

_**__Chelsea___

_Onward to Chapter Two!_

_PS- Raven, I meant were you done TYPING chapter one not writing it, dummy._

        The next morning, Harry decided to write a letter to his friend, Mercedes Lupin about his newfound necklace.  He kept it tucked under his shirt during his breakfast with the Dursleys to avoid pointless inquiries.  Harry didn't speak a word during breakfast; he was thinking about what he was going to put in his letter to Mercedes.

        He also thought about why he was telling _Mercedes_ and not Ron or Hermione.  For some strange reason, he thought that he couldn't tell them; why he didn't know.  But telling Mercedes was the strangest part.  Mercedes was Remus Lupin's daughter, and she was in Ravenclaw.  Harry didn't know her as well as Ron or Hermione, but her most prominent features were this: she was extremely pretty and smart.  _(Authors Notez: sorry if I did that wrong, Raven, but that's what it looks like.  And what does that have to do w/ anything, I'm sorry.  I'll TRY not to interrupt anymore, but don't count on it.)  It might be hard to believe, but she would know ore about this strange necklace than Hermione would._

        Harry finished his bacon quietly _(Author's Notez: I hate bacon… but that was fun looking @ the pigs on the way to dinner the other night… lol that was great, and it scarred Ashley for life… pigs rock!  I like rocks!  Sorry, I interrupted again)_ and headed back to his room.  By this time, he knew exactly how he was going to word his letter.  He sat down at his desk and began scribbling away on his parchment.  When he was finished, he called Hedwig and told her who to deliver the letter to, and she set off into the daylight.

--------------------

        Leo Black was extremely depressed.  Since her uncle Sirius's death last semester, she had been living at Hogwarts and spending most of her time with Hagrid, which would have been interesting if she hadn't been so sad.  She was also bored.  Leo hated being bored.

        At the moment, Leo was walking around Hogsmeade for the millionth time that summer.  As she gazed at the half full shops, she thought that what she wanted most in the world was for her 17th birthday (which was August 21st) to be right this instant, so she would be of age and she could live at Number 12, Grimmauld Place by herself.  There she would be around members of the Order of the Phoenix, and maybe then they would let her join the Order.  _(AUTHOR'S NOTES: CHEESEBURGER IN PARIDISE!!!  Sry, but Jimmy Buffett ROX!  Sry, too many caps) _

        Leo sighed and disapparated into the Three Broomsticks (she was a Transportomagus; she had been able to Apparate anywhere, even Hogwarts, since she was a baby, which was extremely worrisome for her mother) and went to the table she usually sat at.  Madame Rosemerta saw her from the counter and called over the noise of the bar, "Hey, Leo!  A butterbeer, right?"

        "Thanks, Madame Rosemerta!" Leo shouted back and she crossed her arms on the table and put her head on top of them, her light and layered blonde hair with black highlights falling over her eyes.  She sighed again and her hair flipped up and fell back down pathetically.

        It was times like these (which were almost every day) that Leo wondered why she was staying at Hogwarts all by herself when she could be staying with one of her friends.  She was absolutely certain that one of her friends would let her stay with them; she wasn't _that much trouble._

        "Okay, that's a lie," Leo mumbled softly with a small smile.  Normally, when she wasn't depressed, Leo was a wild monkey, a prankster, and a downright pain in the ass, just like her friend Krystal…

        Leo smiled mischievously as Madame Rosemerta brought the butterbeer over.  She'd thought of something that, for the first time that summer, had made her happy.

---------------------

        Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew into Mercedes's room with the letter he had written that morning.  Hedwig dropped it on the bed next to a very surprised Mercedes and perched on top of the headboard.  Curiously, Mercedes opened the letter, wondering why the heck Harry was writing to _her_ the day before _his_ birthday when _her birthday had been the week before and he'd already sent her a letter.  The letter read,_

_Mercedes,_

_        I know this may sound strange to you, me writing you a letter when my birthday is tomorrow, but don't worry, this doesn't contain a birthday wish list.  This letter is about something curious that happened to me last night._

_        Last night, when I was having a __midnight__ snack (strawberries and water, in case you were wondering) I stopped eating for a moment and a strange necklace appeared on my neck.  I don't know how it got there, but somehow, it did._

_        The weird thing is, this necklace looks like it belongs to a girl.  It's on a silver chain and there is a black ball dangling from it and a bronze ring circling the ball.  The ring is pretty neat though._

_        I'm not exactly sure why I'm writing to you about this, but I had a feeling you might know something about this necklace, like what it is or where it came from.  If you don't, that's okay too._

_-Harry_

_PS: I'll get a birthday present for you next time I'm in Diagon Alley._

        When Mercedes finished reading the letter, her draw dropped in surprise and shock.  Harry's description_ of the necklace was exactly like the necklace that had appeared on _her_ neck last night, except hers was a deep red colour.  As she figured it, she said to herself, "I bet they were made by the same person, since they're so alike."  __(Yet another Author's Note, sorry guyz, just a personal note to Raven, Mercedes doesn't say everything after that, you forgot to put the end quotes, so I put them in for you, I hope you don't mind :-D)_

        Mercedes set the letter down on her desk, and then looked at her bed, puzzled.  She was totally and completely unaware of getting up and standing next to her desk.  _I guess I was so absorbed in the letter that I didn't notice,_ she thought.  Turning to Hedwig, she said, "Hedwig, you don't mind staying there for a bit, do you?" The owl looked at Mercedes sceptically.  "Good.  Now, I'm going downstairs to ask my dad something, I'll be back in a few minutes.  My owl, Tempest, should be back any minute now.  While I'm gone, you two can just sit and… and… erm… chat.  Yeah." Mercedes turned around and exited her room before she made a bigger fool of herself in front of an owl.

        Once she got downstairs, she headed into the living room, where she knew her dad, Remus Lupin, would be reading or looking at old photographs of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Mercedes and her twin brother Miles's mother, Lisette Melisande, who was not dead (_unfortunately,_ thought Mercedes bitterly), but living in her family's age-old mansion in France.  She'd left Remus, Mercedes, and Miles when the twins were two years old when she found out that Remus was a werewolf.

        Mercedes walked into the living room and her father was there, just as she predicted, looking at old pictures of his friends sadly.  He looked up when she walked in, closed the photo album, and said in a hoarse voice, "Oh, hello Mercedes.  What's up?"

        "The ceiling," replied Mercedes automatically and Remus laughed (_lol, I almost put laffed).  "Actually I wanted to ask something."_

        "Go ahead," said her father.

        "I just wanted to know if Kaida could come over for a couple of days?" asked Mercedes hopefully.

        "Sure.  I'll Floo to her aunt and uncle as soon as I put this album away," Remus said as he got up from his chair to put the album back.

        Mercedes turned to leave, but caught herself.  "Oh, and Dad?" she said.

        "Uh huh?"

        "When are our school letters coming?"

        "I believe Professor Dumbledore told me they would be coming tomorrow."

        "So can we go to Diagon Alley on the first?"  Mercedes asked her dad.

        Remus considered it and nodded.  "Yes, I believe we can.  Now, go see if Miles wants to invite Bryan or Orlando over for a few days."

        "Okay," said Mercedes, and she raced out of the living room and back up to hers, not even bothering to stop and ask Miles if he wanted somebody over.  To her relief, Hedwig was still there, along with her tawny own, Tempest.  She gave each of them an owl treat and sat down at her desk, grabbed a quill and began a letter.  She finished it very quickly.  It said:

_Harry,_

_        Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at __noon__ on August 1st.  We can talk while we get our supplies (Dad said the lists would be coming tomorrow).  She ya then._

_        Love from,_

_        Mercedes_

_PS: Don't bother getting me a present, okay?_

----------------------

So, that wasn't too painful, was it?  I kinda like this chapter, hehe.  Oh well, now go review it, and we will be forever grateful.  Unfortunately, there is no Vanilla Coke in the house (actually, there is no coke in the house… nyah!) so I can't fedex it to you if you give us a nice and long review, but you will have the wonderful feeling that you just helped two wonderful writers in the making, and maybe once we publish a book, we'll mention all of our reviewers in the dedication.  How's that!?  Love y'all!

**Chelsea


End file.
